


彼岸花开11

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 1





	彼岸花开11

11

监/ 狱

双A 

三人行， b有一👋

为了完全让肖战老实，王一丹让肖战自己反手铐上了手铐。  
看到手铐的瞬间，肖战明显从王一博眼里看到了一丝玩弄笑意。妈的！可别告诉自己这手铐和上次那副是一个…  
看着肖战自己把自己铐好，王一博和王一丹满意的笑了笑…

…………

肖战被跪在两腿之间，看着自己肉棒的少年，搞得烧红了脸…  
王一博用枪打了打少年头顶，“楞着干嘛，舔啊。”  
少年抬头看着肖战，脸又往前凑了凑…  
肖战现在明显感觉到对方的鼻息打在自己肉棒的附近，生理的反应，让自己内心发痒，低头一看，少年正瞪着圆圆的眼睛抬头看着自己，伸出了小舌头…  
“等……啊—”  
还没等肖战说完，少年就用舌头舔了下龟头…看着肖战颤抖了一下，大胆的顺着龟头往上舔起了圆柱形的肉棒…

“嘶…啊……快停下……”  
肖战尽量往后撅起屁股，让自己前面的肉棒能远离湿热的舌头…  
王一丹从后面顶住肖战往后撅的屁股，“肖检跑什么～嗯～”一边说，一边把一只手指伸到肖战肉棒上，让手指随着肉棒一起被少年的舌舔湿…  
王一博看着肖战咬着下唇，尽量不叫出声，小脸被逼的通红，该死的性感。

“呼……我说肖检，你别在往后顶了，我都被您顶硬了。”王一丹用指尖描绘了一圈少年的唇，下体往前顶了顶，故意让肖战能感受到自己肉棒的坚硬…  
“啊…你个变态…嗯……”  
“嘁…”王一博笑着摇了摇头，“丹丹，我们的肖莲花在骂你。”  
王一丹把手指从少年嘴里撤出，移到肖战后臀间，“哥，你怎么知道肖检骂的不是你呢～”  
王一丹把指尖轻轻按在肖战褶皱的后穴上，肖战一个机灵，凭借反应加紧了后穴，“你干嘛！？”  
“别紧张肖检，只要你不往后一直顶，我手指是不会进去的～”  
肖战冷冷的看着前面的王一博，“你们俩给我等着！”  
王一博笑出了声，把手枪别到腰后，俯身拽起少年的头发就往肖战肉棒上按，“不会含吗，把嘴给我张大点，我们肖检可还没完全勃起呢！废物。”  
王一丹也用手指顶着肖战的后穴， “肖检，往前点，否则我的手指不小心进去了，可别怪我～”  
肖战咬牙切齿的咬着下唇，“嗯啊…啊……你们给我记住……啊……”

少年被按着脑袋，不停的让肖战的肉棒在自己嘴里进进出出…感觉快喘不上来气的时候，想吐出肉棒缓下，却被王一博更用力的按住脑袋，直接把肉棒含进了咽喉处，措不及防的为肖战做了深喉服务…  
“啊……”  
“唔……”  
服务者，被服务者同时发出了叫声……

“啧啧，这样才对嘛～让我们的肖检爽到才行～”  
王一博倒是一边按着少年的头，一边倾身靠近肖战的脸，“肖检，你考虑考虑是你艹他，还是我们艹你吧。”

…………

“哈啊……嗯……”感觉到肖战呼吸明显加重，王一博拽住少年的脑袋，往后一拉，让肉棒从口中滑落出去…  
王一丹看了看肖战硬起的肉棒，“肖检不是钢铁直男吗，被男人口硬了？～”  
“滚！”  
“哟，性欲面前，脾气还是那么大，小辣椒～”王一丹戏虐的舔了下肖战的脖颈。  
王一博冷静的看着眼前的一切，“好了，现在该说说我们谁干谁的问题了。”

少年不知道哪来的勇气，拽了拽肖战的裤子，“你做我吧，如果是你的话……”少年的声音越来越小，“是你的话我可以…但是……你可要对我负责……”  
肖战心里一沉， “你他妈说什么疯话呢！”

“呵呵呵……”王一博一边拍巴掌，一边笑着， “真是虐恋情深，这时候了还不忘以身相许。”  
王一丹怒视盯着地上跪坐的少年…  
“丹丹，去拿瓶酒过来，我们给两位壮壮胆。”

王一丹知道，王一博怒了。


End file.
